


尘封剑（二）天动篇

by sekiray



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiray/pseuds/sekiray
Summary: 书接上文，一见钟情的私设光寻寻觅觅的故事……





	尘封剑（二）天动篇

[因为使用的软件每段前面的空格都没了，文章太长懒得一段段添加了，就这样吧……】

“您好，欢迎光临～”前台的招待还是那个黑皮肤的男性精灵，而店内的一切装饰，熙熙攘攘的氛围，也都和几个月前如出一辙。  
“可爱的猫咪，笼中的店员你可以随意选择哦~现在刚刚开门，店员们都还在呢～”轻柔的声音依然带着几分诱惑感，银发的猫魅却已经没有了上一次来的时候的不知所措。  
他面带礼貌的微笑向招待的男精回了一个礼，然后缓缓地看了一圈游廊之内的各位店员，停顿了片刻之后，他的笑容消失了：“请问，夏尔纳先生 ，今天不在吗？”招待的男精点了点面颊，歪着头想了想：“抱歉，他今天不上班哦。”猫魅露出了失望的表情，站直的整个人都矮了一截下来。  
招待伸出手隔空拍了拍他的肩安抚了他一下：“请不要这么失望嘛～可爱的猫咪，您可以看一下其他的店员，我们店的孩子们都是非常可爱的哟～”猫魅勉强地扯出嘴角的弧度，最终轻声的说：“那么，我可以先坐坐考虑一下吗？”招待优雅地行了一个礼：“请随意～随时欢迎您进行指名。”猫魅拖着变得沉重的步伐走到了一旁的休息区，揉了一下自己的肩颈连接之处。  
自从上次和夏尔纳的初会之后，他就被工匠团外派到了红玉海进行一些挖掘品的修复工作。这漫长的三个月之中，除了和甲人工匠偶尔的工作交流，他所面对的就是一望无垠的海底。他因为不太熟悉海下的情况，也不敢随便离开碧玉水，顶多只能乘坐着甲人提供的斑鳐在碧玉水附近转转。  
这是他第一次长时间的处在海洋之下，原来海洋竟然如此的广阔而富有压迫力，原来海水不仅是一片碧蓝，也会幽黑如深渊。原来在海洋里，自己是如此的孤独和渺小，在海底，举手投足都是如此的沉重，声音传达出去，却不会有人回应。他觉得自己快要变成一尊腐朽的石像，就是向十二神献上祈祷的一瞬，也无法挽救他日益冰冷困倦的心灵。但每当他陷入这种毫无头绪的悲伤之时，那双蓝色的眼睛就会出现在脑海之中，而随后，那张带着淡淡笑容的精致脸庞，就会让他的心变得柔软回来。  
“夏……”猫魅抓紧了手中的工艺锤，这个名字仿佛带有一种神奇的魔力，每次从口中念出这个名字，都会带给他一丝甜美的余韵。就仿佛一杯新泡的清茶，在喝下去之后，嘴里更能感受到那一丝的清甜。  
明明离开的时候，只是一点点淡淡的遗憾，但是在这三个月，每一次的回忆，每一次的思念，似乎都会让这个遗憾变得更加清晰。  
“也许人家只是逢场作戏呢，哎呀，你也别太当真了啊。”偶然路过顺便借宿的桑克瑞德，在晚餐时听着猫魅讲完这个故事之后，把玩着手中的酒杯劝道。虽然他嘴里说的很轻巧，但是眼神中，却清清楚楚地流露出担忧和关怀之情。  
对于欢场老手来说，这样的一次会面，不论是地点还是时间还是内容，大概都不过是过眼云烟的一出戏罢了吧。但是，猫魅就是忘不掉，忘不掉那温暖的怀抱，那个温柔的声音，那炙热的吻，那轻柔的手，还有那带着汗水的红色短发拂过胸口时带来的心跳不已。  
“你啊！虽然年龄比我大，但是在这方面，你还真是个孩子！我劝你啊，还是不要陷得太深比较好哦！说不定到时候人家根本就不记得你了，你这么久的期待落了空，岂不是要伤心死了？”桑克瑞德拍了拍猫魅的肩膀，“听老哥一句，就当一场梦，然后别陷太深了，懂不懂？”猫魅懊恼地拍开了桑克瑞德的手：“谁是谁哥哥你可别搞错了！占我便宜呢？”桑克瑞德也不介意，只是啥哈一笑，然后站起来，揉了揉猫魅的头顶，挥挥手，转身走出了门去甲人准备好的房间睡觉去了。  
猫魅看着手中的酒杯，里面还有半杯透明的液体，过了好久，他猛然起身喝掉了杯中剩余的酒，将酒杯扣在吧台之上，转身走出了门去。脚本沉重而坚定，毫不迟疑，就像是即将走向战场的士兵一样。  
本来预计要四个月的工期，最终在莫古力工匠团的全力支援下提前结束了，累得腰酸背痛的莫古唐临走的时候还在咕哝着：“师傅现在变得好坏了库啵！那么凶库啵！只是小小恶作剧一下都把我骂了半个小时库啵！我要去找莫古灵长老告状去库啵！”猫魅笑着摊了摊手，将简单的随身包裹扛在肩上，转身吹了一下口哨，一个巨大的斑鳐冲过来，他轻轻的一蹬就跳到了斑鳐的背上。  
“愿您的旅途结下更多的机缘！”甲人族的祝福还是那么玄妙，但对于此刻的银来说，大概是最合适的祝福了。  
脚踏斑鳐冲出海面的那一瞬间，仿佛一切的束缚都被水平面的冲击切开了，长的有些长的银发还带着水珠，被海风吹到了额头两边，而此刻的烈日下猫魅却开始放声大笑，爽朗的笑声惊起了一片片觅食的鸟群。  
傍晚，红玉海的码头，银发的猫魅一跃从船上跳了下来，轻舟熟路的来到了市场区，看着招募版上的各种广告，他寻找着自己想要看到的信息，然后赶在刚刚进入营业期的时候，重新来到了他在梦中无数次再访过的地方。  
可是，甲人的祝福也许对于信奉十二神的猫魅来说，还是效力不够吧，心目中的那个人，今宵不在这里。  
猫魅喝完了点的果汁，坐在椅子上无聊地摇动着腿，而在他对面的，则是另一个在等待店员空出的无聊人男。  
百无聊赖的两人并没有互相搭话，只是在喝完酒之后，默契地站起来，开始面对面地跳起了踢踏舞。毕竟：男人对于这种比试耐力的活动，还是无法拒绝的。  
“库啵！”忽然一个白色的绒球凭空出现在了猫魅的鼻尖前不到一寸的地方，白色的细软绒毛激得猫魅打了一个喷嚏，脚下的步伐一下子就乱掉了。人男露出了洋洋得意的笑容，重新坐回了自己的座位，猫魅啧了一声，悻悻地拧着白球出门到了院子的一角。  
“不是说给我放半个月的假的吗？怎么又来找我？”猫魅用手戳指着眼前瑟瑟发抖的莫古力的绒球，眼中散发着危险的光芒。  
“……库啵……别这样啊师傅……不是我想来的库啵……”莫古力努力伸出短小的四肢想要护住脑袋上的绒球，但却怎么也够不到，只能任由猫魅戳弄。  
“长话短说，又是什么屁事？先说好，如果是什么陈芝麻烂谷子的小事情，可别指望我。”猫魅双手抱于胸前，态度很是不耐——毕竟和莫古力们相处了那么久，他早就知道这群看起来可爱的小恶魔是些什么德行。  
被派来做信使的小莫古力只能赶紧传达了长老的传话，这次还真不是故意要打扰银的休息，而是阿拉巴提亚云海的瓦努一族要过来和莫古力一族互相交流，甚至进行一些材料采购方面的商谈。这也是有拂晓和伊修加德官方支持背书的活动，而作为佛晓在莫古力这边的代言人银，也确实不能不到场。银叹了口气，拍了一下自己的额头，转身走出了住宅区。  
又过了一个月，招待的精灵刚刚做好开店准备，打开门，就看到一个蓝色的满身羽毛的鸟人（？）背对着大门站在门口。  
“……？请问……”招待想了想，才从脑子里面翻出了“瓦努一族”这个词语，不过不是说瓦努一族都很健硕，体型可比鲁加的吗？为什么这个瓦努一族如此瘦弱？甚至，比自己还矮？  
听到声音，鸟人（？）转过身来，一个仿佛被什么遮住了的闷闷的声音从里面传来：“不好意思，请问，夏尔纳先生，今天会到店吗？”招待仔细一看，才从鸟人两喙中间，看到了一双猫魅的眼睛……  
招待噗的一声笑了出来：“抱歉，我还真的以为是瓦努一族离开云海了呢……”笑了半天之后，直起身子擦干了笑出的眼泪回答道：”夏尔纳的话，今天不来呢～不过还是有……嗯，很多可爱的精灵可以选择的哦～客人要不要进来坐一下呢？我们店对于客人的穿着……倒不是很介意……噗噗……“  
看着忍不住再次笑出声的招待，穿着瓦努套的猫魅摊了摊手，叹了口气：”不用了，这套衣服，不是很好穿脱，而且不太好坐下来……那么打扰了。我下次再来吧……对了，我看招募版上，您这边有宣传马上要做夏季活动，那么，到时候夏尔纳先生会参加吗？“招待的精灵歪了歪头：”这个……抱歉不属于我的工作范围呢，店员到时候是请假还是上班，只有经理才会知道吧。“虽然隔着可笑的瓦努族头套，但是精灵还是从那双钴蓝色的眼睛里看到了明显的悲伤之色，他还想说点什么，对方却已经默默地转过身，然后离开了。  
“这孩子……什么情况啊……”招待摇了摇头，将这一个小小的插曲甩到了脑后。  
穿着瓦努族服饰的猫魅，则慢慢的来到了以太广场的大水晶下，开始跳起了太阳之舞。将太阳之舞传遍艾欧泽亚，这就是瓦努和莫古力的会谈之后，银不得不背负上的任务。瓦努一族没法接受低地平线的气压，而莫古力一族则根本跳不了太阳之舞，何况他们也不愿在人类面前现身……于是只能选择两族都认可的银，来做这个倒霉的太阳舞者。  
这两个月，他就这样，跳遍了整个艾欧泽亚，不论是萨那兰的沙漠，拉诺西亚的海港，还是黑衣森林的迷雾，都有他留下的踪迹。无数的路人或是发出惊叹或是发出嘲笑，没有人知道，这个可笑的瓦努套里面，是一个疲惫不堪的猫魅。外界的一切仿佛都被这套衣服给隔绝开来，他只觉得闷热而潮湿，而且呼吸越来越困难，手脚也渐渐累得几乎抬不起来。  
责任，理性，这一切的一切都是背在身上的磐石，他驮着这一切重担，只是为了曾经的一个承诺。他想过拒绝，想过离开，可是……最终他只是咬了咬牙，默默地继续前行。这两年之内，他的心灵从来没有得到过片刻的轻松，每一件事情，每一个举动，每一次的奔波，几乎没有什么是他真正为自己而做的。  
除了夏。  
除了那短短一个夜晚的邂逅。  
每当疲累到抬不起手脚，无力到举不起盾牌，厌倦到再也不想拿起雕金锤，痛苦到无法呼吸，只有那双眼睛，那双带着笑意的眼睛，能够让他感到一丝丝的安慰。  
他知道这不过是梦，他知道当他醒来，很有可能一切的一切都不过是海市蜃楼。  
但即便如此，他也希望能沉溺在那边深海之中，得到片刻的安宁。  
强忍着酸痛跳完指定的时间，他默默的退到阴暗处坐了下来。  
”夏……“他捏了捏口袋里面的礼物盒，上面的蝴蝶结已经因为无数次的浸湿然后风干而有些变形。小小的礼物盒，是他当时去金碟游乐园表演的时候，工作人员送给他的，说：”这可是人人都会喜欢的礼物哦！“那句话，只让他想到了夏的笑容。于是他固执地认为，应该把这个礼物送给夏。他希望那个人会喜欢自己送的礼物，也希望那个人露出自己最喜欢的笑容。  
自己不过是个平凡的工匠，无数伊修加德新移民中的道不上名号的一员，也并没有什么太大的可取之处，所以他不奢求什么，他并不想要夏的喜爱和特别对待，他只是，想要再看看那双蓝色的眼睛，再感受一下那温柔的笑容。  
一无所有的人，最害怕的不是失去，而是得到。  
正因为彼此没有更多别的关系，所以他才能在那个人的怀抱里如此的放松自己吧。  
”真想……再见你一面啊……夏。“  
终于，银发的猫魅按照瓦努一族的要求，将太阳之舞的身姿留在了每一个艾欧泽亚的大型聚落，当他将那一套终于可以不再穿戴的瓦努服挂进个人房间的衣柜之时，他整个人都放松了下来。他的日子将重新回归冒险者的轨迹。  
又是一个周末的傍晚，猫魅舒服地躺在浴池之中，任由热水冲刷在自己的身上，头发已经长到不得不处理了，他从旁边挂着的裤子上面摸出匕首，将脑后过长的头发都绞掉了，又刮掉了已经有些变硬的胡茬子，然后再一次仔细地清洗了自己。  
和半年前比起来，自己会有多大变化？那个人还能认出自己来吗？还是说早已遗忘了自己呢？想到这一点他露出了苦笑。握紧了拳头按在自己的胸前：”真是个没有出息的家伙啊，你忘了那一年，你是怎么走出那个家，怎么爬到乌尔达哈的吗？“他锤了锤自己的胸口，然后指向了镜子里面的自己。他抬起手，摸了摸面颊上多出来的差不多的足有两星寸的划伤，因为皮肤白皙，所以伤口虽然已经接近痊愈，却还是非常的明显。而他的肩背上，也多了很多细长的新鲜伤痕，作为冒险者，这些也都是司空见惯的了。  
每每想要去找那个人的时候，忙碌的行程总会拖住他的后腿，修复工作，交流支援，翻云雾海，黄金港，碧玉水，阿拉米格，神拳痕，忙忙碌碌中，时间一晃而过。  
他也努力抽空去了好几次，但是，都没能再遇到夏。  
如今的他已经不再青涩，甚至习惯指名一个陌生的对象，陪他一起坐在大厅，聊聊天，喝喝酒。只是，在他的心里，永远怀着对于那双眼睛的渴望。  
今天又是那家店子开门的时间，他依然会好好地打理自己，以待十二神赐给他奇迹。  
”啊～您好～欢迎光临……“对于这位虽然来的不是很勤便，但每次都会问同样问题的猫魅，招待已经很熟悉了：”对不起，今天夏尔纳也不上班呢……“他看到猫魅的肩膀一如既往地耷拉了下来，他甚至能够说出对方接下来的行为：点一杯饮品静静的坐上半个小时，然后随便点一个人，陪他聊聊，然后直到关门的时候，离开。  
他张了张嘴，似乎想说点什么，但是最终，他什么都没有说，只是依然挂着营业用的笑容，静静地站在前台。  
猫魅这次点了一个新上岗的短发男精，喝点酒，听听演奏，聊聊冒险的故事，时间过得很快。  
又快到营业结束的时候了，他礼貌地站起来行了一个礼，结束了这次指名，对方先行离开了。他坐着发了会儿呆，正要起身离开雅座的空间，这时，招待走了过来：”您好，尊敬的客人……“猫魅脸上挂着礼貌的笑容：”我知道，快要营业结束了，谢谢您的提醒……“  
招待摇了摇头：”不是，是……夏尔纳过来了，我想，有些事情，还是让他亲自过来跟您说一下比较好。“  
猫魅的眼睛睁大了，笑容从他的脸上消失，表情难以形容，是惊喜，或者是慌张，又或者是害怕，还带有一丝的迷惑。  
男精行了一个礼，让开身位，一个熟悉而又陌生的身影，就这样，走了过来，仿佛是走到了猫魅的心上，压得他喘不过气来。  
他不由得拉开了礼服的领子，然后慌乱地从桌上拿起酒杯，将其中所剩无几的液体一口灌到了口中。  
对方双手抱胸，笑眯眯的看着他，直到他在那笑容中涨红了面颊，才行了一个礼，然后坐到了他对面。”你好呀，银，好久不见。今天玩得开心吗？“夏尔纳的声音很轻快，银不得不憋住了呼吸，不然在猛烈的心跳声中，他根本听不清夏尔纳的话语。  
银的声音有些涩：“嗯，我还……挺喜欢这个店的，每个店员……都还蛮可爱的……其实，我本来是想点你的，可是经常我有时间的时候，也遇不到你……”夏尔纳轻轻的笑了笑：“看来银也是个大忙人啊。”  
银点了点头，又摇了摇头：“我的忙碌已经告一段落了，希望……以后，还能，有机会……指名……夏你吧。”话到最后已经艰难到几乎说不出口，带有一点点的祈求和讨好。  
夏尔纳似乎也在思考着该如何开口，他的笑容带有一丝的无奈，而眼神中则带着愧疚和同情。银并不是一个愣头青，三十几年的生活让他猜到了夏尔纳接下来的话语会是什么，但是，他只能在桌面下用力地握紧双拳，在心里克制自己，不要出现任何的失态。  
夏尔纳很谨慎地，仿佛在挑选合适的词语：”其实，我之前，会在这里工作，也只是属于客串为朋友帮忙。最近，我已经和朋友说清楚了，以后，也不会再来这里上班了。“看了一眼银的表情，他继续说道：“感谢您对我的喜爱，希望您以后也能在这里度过美好的夜晚。”  
银低下了头，沉默片刻之后，从口袋里面掏出了一个小小的礼品盒，夏知道这个，因为有一阵子大家都很流行去买这个，然后互相送人，里面的小礼物是随机的，所以会有一种惊喜的感觉。  
夏尔纳伸出手，慢慢地从猫魅的手中接过礼物盒：“这个，是给我的吗？”  
猫魅抬起头来，脸上是灿烂的笑容，但是那双大眼睛里面，却亮晶晶的，似乎已经盛满了湖水，几乎都快要溢出来了一样：“嗯，给夏的，希望你能喜欢。谢谢你能亲口告诉我这件事。”  
夏尔纳叹了口气，没有再多说什么，只是站起来，行了一个礼：“谢谢你的喜欢，我会把这个礼物盒，和你的喜欢一起放在盒子里，好好地保存起来的。”银用力地点了点头，泪水终于忍不住滑落了下来，他伸出手，胡乱地擦掉了脸上的水痕：“真是奇怪，我的眼睛里面大概进了沙子吧。虽然很遗憾，但是，我尊重夏尔纳你的选择。”猫魅站起来，郑重地行了一个躬身礼：“那么，有缘再会吧，作为冒险者。”说完转身就快步离开了，像是在逃避什么一般。  
夏尔纳看着他的背影，叹了一口气：“这孩子，反应为什么那么大呢？其实以后也不是不能再见了呀，这样我真的很有愧疚感啊……”招待的精灵走过来靠在包厢的墙上，耸了耸肩：“他似乎一直都期待着和你的再会，这样的结果，对他来说，可能的确有点残忍吧。”夏尔纳双手抱胸，脸色有些阴沉：“总比让他永远沉溺在这个不会实现的梦里面好一些吧，还是早点醒来，才不至于被伤得太深啊……”  
招待摊了摊手：“是该说你无情呢？还是该说你冷静呢？反正你总是没错的。”夏尔纳摇了摇头，拿出了那个蝴蝶结已经变色的礼物盒：“……这一次，我也不知道自己是不是做错了啊……”  
门外，猫魅晃晃悠悠的，甚至不知道自己走到了哪里……只觉得走着走着，就到了一片宁静的小沙滩，远处蓝色的巨幕上挂着无数的星辰，不远的地方，隐隐约约有着灯光和人声，沙滩上面，一个防风灯笼静静地亮着，海水不断地拍打着沙滩，发出哗啦哗啦的声音。猫魅走进海里，海水慢慢的淹过他的靴子，他的膝盖，他的裤子和他的腰，一直淹到胸口之上的时候，他才停了下来，默默地，开始抽泣，然后，逐渐的转成了嚎啕大哭，哭得像个无助的孩子。记得上一次这样哭泣，还是在母亲告诉他不存在星芒节使者的时候。那个时候的他，期盼了好久好久的星芒节，在那一个晚上，他坚持着不肯睡去，非要亲眼看到星芒节使者的到来，母亲只能无奈地告诉他星芒节礼物的真相--那都是趁他们睡着的时候，母亲偷偷塞进他们口袋里面的。  
那个希望破灭的少年，就像现在这样，一直一直哭泣着，直到哭累了，整个人都半躺在水面之上，才止住了泪水。  
他看着满天星辰的天空，感觉胸口好痛，就像那一次差点被一剑刺穿心脏，整个胸腔就像是着了火，身体却渐渐冰凉。他只能慢慢地吸气，吐气，小心翼翼地将身体的以太都聚集在手心，然后贴在了自己的胸口：“再生……”念出咒文的瞬间，热量自手中传入了身体，然后，渐渐地镇压了灼痛感。  
“这场战斗就算是胜利，你又能得到什么？”他还记得那个来看望自己化作傲龙外形的长辈，面无表情的看着自己，眼中却是深深的悲伤。他那时候是怎么回答的？当时，他举起了手，手上偌大的刀伤几乎将手掌劈成了两半，他对那位长辈是这么说的：“我胜利了，不会得到什么，可是如果我不去战斗，我就会失去……我自己。”  
“你会后悔吗？”长辈的声音很低很低，猫魅摇了摇头，露出了他的小虎牙：“我既然去做了，就不会害怕后悔。”  
是的，自己是不会后悔做过的事情，但是那些错过的，未曾来得及发生的事情，是不是，也不会后悔？  
如果……没有如果，猫魅转了一个身，将脸埋在了水中。他自己的选择，就算是重来，他也还是不会有所改变。就算他明知道只要选择放弃那些事情就有可能完成自己的心愿，他也还是会，义无反顾的，首先选择背起自己的职责。就像是那个人，在那一瞬间，一定会义无反顾的站到他面前，为他挡下那致命的一枪一样，哪怕明知道需要用生命去换。在那之后，他再也不敢把别人随便卷进自己的生活，也不敢和谁结下过深的羁绊。自己是个不吉之人，自己所拥有的能力，注定自己是要走在苦难的前端上，所以，不要去奢望长久的陪伴，不要去付出太多的真心，不要去浪费他人的善意。自己一次又一次的告诫自己，不要那些想，不要去羡慕那会伤害别人也会伤害自己的奢侈品。  
但是心还是好痛啊，心里空掉的那一块还是会隐隐作痛，每一次呼吸，都像是火焰，自口腔到喉咙，到肺部，直到胸口，整个人都被烧得像是被撕裂了一样。  
猫魅泡在水中，渐渐的失去了知觉，体温逐渐地降到了危险的地步，这时，一只修长的手，将猫魅的领子揪住，把他从水中拖到了岸上：“什么人啊这是？怎么还穿着这么厚的礼服下水，就算是初夏，这也是要生病的啊……啊，好大的酒气……唉？”  
红发的精灵仔细地端详了一下躺在地上的猫魅，长叹了一口气，一声口哨召唤出一个莫古力摇篮，将猫魅扶了上去，然后自己也坐了上去，在莫古力摇篮缓慢地飞行中，他看着怀中浑身湿透脸上有着异样红昏的猫魅，摇了摇头：“这还真是，什么样的孽缘啊……”  
回到家中之后，本身也是资深炼金术士的夏尔纳简单地诊断了一下猫魅的状况，然后麻利地凑齐了材料配齐了一瓶蓝色的药水，强行捏开猫魅的嘴巴给他灌了下去。  
“咳咳，咳咳……”猫魅迷迷糊糊的睁开了双眼，看到面前一脸没好气的红发男精，露出了微微的笑容：“啊～夏……真好，又是一场美梦……”夏尔纳翻了一个白眼，将猫魅的脑袋按回了枕头上：“老实睡觉吧你，要不是我刚好路过，你现在早就成了红玉海的亡魂了！”  
“今天的夏好凶啊……”猫魅嘟嘟嚷嚷地说了一句，然后慢慢地闭上了眼睛。夏尔纳忍不住翻了一个白眼，起身离开了，片刻之后，又拿来一瓶绿色的药剂放在了床边的书桌上，自己则靠躺在了沙发上面，将毛巾毯搭在了自己身上。  
半夜，猫魅忽然发出了嘶哑的声音：“……水……”书盖在脸上睡着了的夏尔纳坐起身来，将桌上的绿色药剂递到了猫魅的嘴边，小心地给他喂下了，然后他用手量了量猫魅的额头，皱了皱眉头，此刻猫魅的身上全都是汗水，但却缩成了一团，好像很冷的样子。夏尔纳仰天长叹了一口气：“唉，孽缘啊孽缘！”一把抱起了身上烫得吓人的猫魅，将他带到了浴室里。  
"幸好是刚刚换了东方浴缸，不然这下子都够你受的，这只傻喵。"夏尔纳将猫轻轻放在了浴缸里面，然后托着他的脑袋，防止他在没有知觉的时候滑下去把自己淹死——毕竟这是精灵家的浴缸，对于猫魅来说还是太大了一些。  
泡在水里的猫魅忽然张开了眼睛，看到了眼前的精灵，他慢慢的伸出手，一把勾住了对方的脖子，夏尔纳脸色一黑：“别闹！”猫魅却只是不管不顾的把脸凑了过来，夏尔纳扯开了几次他的手，都被他不依不饶地重新缠了上来，夏尔纳一时火气，一把将身上的睡袍扯掉了：“好啊，既然你还这么有体力，那我就陪你疯！”然后也跳到了浴缸之中，水花溅落在瓷砖地板上，打湿了一大片的护墙。  
刚刚入水，神志不清的猫魅就像八爪鱼一样的缠了上来，紧紧地搂着他的脖子不肯放，腿也拼命地往他的腰上盘。夏尔纳都要气疯了，一把捏着猫魅的脖子将他扯开按在了水里，然后等他开始猛烈的挣扎才把他放了开来。“咳咳咳……咳咳……夏，你是要杀了我吗？”夏尔纳居高临下地站在浴室里面，神色阴冷的看着面前的猫魅，然后捉住了他的下巴：“不是你自己找死吗？可爱的小猫？这种季节你穿着礼服去海里泡水，是脑子坏掉了吗？想死能不能选个利落点的方法？”  
猫魅抱住了他的手：“夏～”声音软软的没有一点力道，还带着一丝的撒娇。  
夏尔纳头疼地拍了一下自己的额头：“你这孩子到底是出了什么问题？我们也不过是在风俗店有过一次交易而已，为什么你就对我这么执着呢？”银用脸蹭着他的手臂和胸口，一脸满足的笑意，手则渐渐的从脖子上滑到了夏尔纳的腰间，甚至还在慢慢地往下滑，夏尔纳抓住了他的咸喵手，一脸的无语：“都烧成这样了，还有精力想这种事情呢？”他看了一眼银腰间在内裤之下鼓鼓的那一坨，知道此刻要是不消耗一下这家伙的体力，他肯定是不会乖乖的躺下的。  
他摸了摸银的额头，确认了一下他的温度，然后将他重新按坐在了水池里面，命令他：“乖，坐着别动。”然后单手扯掉了自己的七分裤，又将银的裤子也剥了下来，顺便吐槽了一番：“你又不穷，为什么还穿草布内裤啊？上次不是都穿的丝绸的吗？”银似乎听到了这句话，喃喃地回复到：“这个舒服，还耐磨，那种丝绸的，太容易被挂坏了。”夏尔纳哭笑不得：“你还真够持家的……”  
猫魅搂紧了再次坐进浴池的夏尔纳，将他的上半身抱住了：“夏……我好想你……”夏尔纳摸了摸他湿漉漉的头发，随口应付着他：“是，是……”然后将手伸到水面下，将银的火热分身握住，在自己的后穴门口磨蹭了几下，银一脸的迷茫，任由他把握着自己的要害。夏尔纳第无数次地叹了口气，将脸靠近了银：”你就不打算，为自己的性福做点努力吗？“却被银一口咬住了他的嘴唇，力道大得差点咬伤他，但是很快的，猫魅的动作就变得温柔起来，轻柔的吻从唇上反复地碾过，舌尖和舌尖彼此相触，然后又快速分离。猫魅的吻轻得就像是刚刚落地的雪花，一点点地覆盖在夏尔纳的嘴唇上，面颊上，耳根上，然后顺着脖子印到了锁骨，他的手也不安分地在夏尔纳的大腿根部来回抚摸着，甚至渐渐地，摸到了夏尔纳的分身上。  
夏尔纳也慢慢地摩挲着银的火热，他不知道为什么这个孩子这么执着于自己，却没有在自己说明辞职之后向自己索要私人的联系方式，他能感觉的到，这个孩子对他的喜欢，是非常的复杂的，非常火热的，但却也是非常克制的。尤其是最后这一点，在风俗店这种地方，肆意放纵才是一种常态，而这个孩子却如此的克制，这种反常不禁让他留下了深刻的印象。  
“夏……”猫魅的声音又软又轻，就像一片羽毛，挠在了夏尔纳的耳朵上，夏尔纳低下头，亲吻了一下他的额头，看着他抬起头，露出了极其灿烂的笑容，两个尖尖的小虎牙完全露了出来。这个单纯而毫无杂念的笑容再次打倒了夏尔纳内心的挣扎，他叹息着，缓缓地坐了下去，任由那火热的欲望，一点一点的，进入自己的身体。  
“啊啊！！！”猫魅的笑容转变成了一种类似痛苦的奇妙表情，他的身体轻颤着，手紧紧地和夏尔纳的手扣在一起，身体的本能让他开始向上送腰，夏尔纳掌握着节奏，慢慢的将他整个的放了进去：“嗯嗯，啊……难道……你是第一次吗？我的小蠢猫？”夏尔纳此刻的表情带着一种奇妙的笑容，细长的眼睛微眯着，看着面前表情已经皱作了一团的猫魅。  
“这次的梦……好痛哦……”银的嘟嚷让他哭笑不得：“原来你经常做这样的梦啊？是不是，小坏猫？”他慢慢抬腰，将银的分身放出来几分，然后温柔地上下厮磨着：“……那我可不能太心急，要让你慢慢适应，免得受伤呢……”随着他的动作，银发出了一阵阵的喘息声，那带着淫靡之感的呻吟，甚至让夏尔纳忍不住低下头，堵住了他的唇。  
这一次，夏尔纳主动用舌头撬开了他的牙齿，轻轻的舔吸着他的舌尖：“呜……嗯……哈啊……啊……”两人的唇齿之间不时的有断断续续的呻吟之声漏了出来。漫长的湿吻结束之后，夏尔纳轻咬了一下银的下唇，然后用鼻子蹭了蹭他的鼻尖：“小坏猫，要进入下一步了哦……”  
在银迷茫的眼神之中，夏尔纳加快了腰部上下起伏的速度，也增大了下落的力度，体内被火热欲望摩擦而出的快感，让他不由得也扬起了脸，发出了轻微的呻吟，而银则被这猛然加速的活塞运动，激得整个人都反翘了起来，努力的跟随着夏尔纳的动作，送着自己的腰。欲望之火从两人的相连处飞速的传遍到身体的每一处角落，每一次深入的快感之后，都会有空虚导致的失落感，而每一次遗憾的失落之后，都会满满的被填充的幸福感。  
“再用力一点，小猫咪……拿出你……傲人的体力来啊？”夏尔纳的笑容有点像在伤感，又有点像在享受，他渐渐放松了自己的力度，任由银在他的体内疯狂的冲刺着，一阵一阵的快感直接从尾骨一闪而过，随着脊柱一直冲到了脑内，夏尔纳猛然低头，一口咬住了银的脖子，银被这忽然一下撕咬惊出了一声轻叫，然后身体控制不住的一阵猛烈抽搐，在几记重击之后将火热的液体喷射进了夏尔纳的体内，而夏尔纳则喷射在了银的手心之中。  
夏尔纳靠在银的身体上，轻喘着度过了余韵期，抬起头，看着银的表情从沉醉，变成迷茫，然后变得无精打采懒洋洋的。夏尔纳用手量了量他的额温，虽然还有一点点高，但是比起之前已经好多了，又将他的手从水中拿出来观察了一下。指尖的皮肤已经开始轻微的发白了，他苦笑着摇了摇头，将银从水里拉起来抱在怀里，坐在浴池边上用毛巾轻柔地给他擦拭着身体和头发。  
“你这个孩子真让人搞不懂……这几个月你到底都在干什么呢？有时候感觉你来的很频繁，有的时候有隔很久才会来。你不是一个工匠吗？休息的时间这么不稳定的吗？”夏尔纳把自己的衬衫给银套上，将他放在了一旁的长凳上，然后拿过一条毛巾开始擦拭自己的头发和身体。银拖着没了力气的身体，抱着他的腰不肯放手，夏尔纳苦恼的皱了皱眉：“至少让我穿上睡衣行不行？”  
猫魅放开他，自顾自的将他的左手拉起来放到了自己胸口：“上个月，这里，被穿过去的时候，我以为，再也见不到你了……”夏尔纳这才发现他身上大大小小的伤口：“……你不是在翻云覆雨当工匠吗？那里应该早就停止战争了啊？”  
猫魅将脸埋到了夏尔纳的掌心之中，呼吸吹的手痒痒的，眷恋的叹息之声从手中发了出来：“夏的手……好温暖啊……”然后声音变得越来越低：“可是我不可以打扰夏， 不可以私自联系夏，不可以给夏带来麻烦。我……是一个不吉之人，我随时都可能会卷到战乱之中……我的背后，总会有着看不见的力量，推动着我，去对抗那些其他人无法对抗的力量。超越之力，这是奖励，这是惩罚，这是责任，这是义务……这是，我将注定孤独一生的印记。”  
夏尔纳睁大了眼睛，将银的脸抬了起来：“你也是光之战士？”猫魅有些迷糊，但还是抓住了重点：“……也……？”夏尔纳歪了歪头：“可是……上个月，秘银和海港不是都出报道说光之战士在和帝国领主芝诺士的对决中……身负……重伤……？”猫魅疲惫地笑了笑，用拳头锤了锤胸前：“没有穿过心脏的……”夏尔纳一时之间，竟然不知道该说些什么。  
银笑了笑，那笑容很无奈：“没关系的，超越之力能够增加我对于外伤的承受能力和回复力的，最重要的是，拥有超越之力的人是不会被蛮神精炼的……”夏尔纳摸了摸他的头：“可是……那么多人都拥有超越之力，为什么……要让你一个人……？”银用自己的手盖住了脸：“不是……不是我一个人啊……佛晓……曾经，集结了很多拥有超越之力的伙伴，只是，随着战斗……现在，战斗力最强，又没有被派到大型迷宫去搜索的，只有在翻云雾海的我……所以上次，多玛……”他的声音越来越小，最后，消失在了空气之中。  
夏尔纳小心的拿开他的手，才发现他已经睡着了，那样一张年轻而纯真的脸上，仔细看，却能发现好几处不同武器造成的陈旧伤痕，他又捉起了银的手，才发现他的左手手心横着的那一长条细纹，根本不是手纹和老茧，而是一道穿越了整个手掌的划痕，如今已经痊愈，只有颜色有些不同，但是按照伤痕的状态推算，当初这一刀，应该是差点切断了这个猫魅的整个手掌吧。  
整个艾欧泽亚的战争，就是背负在这样一个孩子身上吗？夏尔纳忽然开始气恼起来。第一次，那些传闻中的战斗不再是遥远的故事，而是如此的近在咫尺。而他面前的这个猫魅，就是一个默默的奔波在第一线，但从来没有抱怨过一句的冒险者。  
“夏，别……”银皱着眉头，说起了梦话：“……别靠近……危险……”  
“不可以，不可以，不可以……”猫魅的声音好像是快要哭泣了，他小声地请求着什么，然后一声一声的，越来越轻，也让夏尔纳的心越来越沉了。  
他向着墙面上挂着的十二神画像，将手握拳放在面前，然后半蹲在地上，低着头开始祈祷起来。  
第二天中午，银发的猫魅终于清醒了过来，他睁开眼的一瞬间，猛然坐了起来，然后开始检查自己身上的武器，却发现东西都堆在床头的书桌之上，他环顾四周，映入眼帘的都是完全陌生的影像。他打量了一下自己身上的宽大衬衣，确认了这件衣服原本的主人应该是个男性精灵，然后他推开了窗户，看到的是白银住宅区还有一点点眼熟的风景。  
“我……昨天？怎么了……？”想要去回忆整个事情的来龙去脉，却只想起了夏尔纳那个客气的笑容，然后那句：“以后再也不会来这里上班了。”他只觉得鼻子一酸，眼泪又差不多要不争气地掉下来了。他用手背揉了揉眼睛，然后站起身，换上了那对已经洗干净风干叠好的自己的衣服，将武器和道具都一一的装备好了。  
就在他正在将魔导旋棍扣到腰上的时候，房间的门被推开了，一阵食物的香气抢先涌了进来，银连忙转身弯腰行礼：“谢谢您的收留，叨扰您真是非常抱歉，我…………？我……？我……？”抬起头的一瞬间，眼前的一幕让他整个人都呆住了。  
“……夏……？”银的声音颤抖着，似乎不敢相信眼睛看到的一切。夏尔纳则是不耐地指了指书桌：“还不快把你那些破铜烂铁都拿开？你还想我端着这个盘子站多久？”银超听话的啪地一声就把书桌上的东西全部扫到了地上，这份气魄让下达命令给他的夏尔纳都睁大了双眼。看着猫魅可怜巴巴的小动物一般的眼神，夏尔纳有些懊恼的清了清嗓子，然后将手里的一份纳夏煎饼递了过来：“……咳咳，来，你的早餐。”  
“是……夏……亲手做的？”猫魅睁大了眼睛，崇拜的眼神看得夏尔纳都有些不好意思了，他点了点头：“先吃，厨房里还有多的材料，不够我还能马上再做。”猫魅用力地点点头，小心翼翼地拿着手里的煎饼，看了半天，才慢慢地送到嘴巴里面去：“好吃！夏好厉害！”夏尔纳头疼地挥了挥手：“你都睡了大半天没进食了，还有力气拍我的彩虹屁呢？先吃先吃。有什么问题我们吃完慢慢聊。”  
猫魅吃东西的速度很快，夏尔纳才吃了三分之一不到，猫魅手中的煎饼已经完全消失了，看着他盯着自己手里的煎饼流口水的样子，夏尔纳只能选择将盘子推了过去：“如果不嫌弃我吃过的话……”猫魅以超快的速度，在话语说完之前，就将煎饼塞进了嘴里。夏尔纳摊了摊手：“慢点慢点，我再做也是要时间的啊，你先等等吧。”然后站起来转身离开了房间。  
猫魅吃完煎饼，慢慢的走出了房间，顺着食物的香气来到了厨房，他靠在门框上，轻轻的问道：“夏……这是，你家吗？”夏尔纳用厨刀将煎锅里面的煎饼翻了一个面，点了点头。猫魅又问道：“是……你昨天晚上，救了我？”夏尔纳又点了点头，还是用厨刀，将一旁小碟子里面的孜然粉挑出了一些，撒到了煎饼之上。“谢谢你……”猫魅的第三句话还没说完，夏尔纳已经关掉了火，然后用厨刀将煎饼挑了出来，叠在了玻璃盘的两个已经做好的煎饼之上。  
然后他转过身，递过装有煎饼的玻璃盘：“你的名字，没有全部告诉我，对吧……？”银迟疑了片刻，点了点头。夏尔纳叹了一口气：“你之前跟我说你是个工匠，不是假话，但也不完全是真话，对吧？“银沉默了十几秒钟，点了点头。夏尔纳脱下围裙挂好，将双手抱在胸口，看着猫魅：“你是打算吃完就走，然后再也不主动跟我联系，对吧？”银沉默了很久很久，然后缓慢地点了点头。  
看着双眼已经含满泪水，却仍然一口一口的啃着煎饼的猫魅，夏尔纳都快气笑了：“所以你还吃的挺快的是吧？你这个蠢猫！”猫魅的眼泪都滴到盘子里面去了，却仍然没有停下拿煎饼的手。夏尔纳长长地叹了一口气，一巴掌拍在了自己的脑门子上面，直接坐到了餐桌之上。他就这样看着银发的猫魅边流泪，边塞下了足足三个纳夏煎饼，然后他递过一杯温热的抹茶，让猫魅慢慢地喝完了。  
将杯子也收了回来之后，他坐在桌子上，看着依然站在门口的猫魅，冷哼了一声：“这就打算开溜了吗？林·阿尔风！”猫魅震惊地后退了一步，整个尾巴和耳朵的毛全部竖了起来。夏尔纳将一份陈旧的海港新闻丢了出来：“这就是你每次上报纸都穿的像个铁皮罐头的原因吗？我的小蠢猫？”林·阿尔风的耳朵完全耷拉了下来，看起来一脸的委屈：“那个时候我只有这身装备嘛……再后来，记者小姐跟我说，穿这个会显得比较威武……”  
夏尔纳长叹一口气，摇了摇头：“这种明显是开玩笑的话，你是为什么能信的啊？难怪人家老是说你，是个率直的冒险者，你这个小笨猫……”林张了张嘴，委屈地说了一句：“我其实比你大……”夏尔纳横了他一眼，他就很自觉地闭嘴收回了下面的话。夏尔纳从餐桌上下来，然后走到了林的面前：“你就打算这样对待你的救命恩人吗？道一声谢谢就消失，然后去死在某一个没人找得到的角落里？”林摇了摇头：“我不会那么容易就死的。”夏尔纳又一次拍了一下自己的额头：“……我真是，跟你没法沟通了。”  
夏尔纳转过身，声音很明显地流露出不愉快之色：“那你走吧，别让我再在奇怪的地方捡到你。还有，下次别穿着礼服跑到海里睡觉了，要是没人捡到，你恐怕就要稀里糊涂的回归以太了。”林叹了口气，走过去，从背后环住了夏尔纳的腰，将脸贴在他的背后，轻轻地说了一声“谢谢”，然后放开了手，转身，准备离开。  
就在他的手离开的那一瞬间，手腕被用力地扣住了，他惊讶的回过头，看着夏尔纳表情扭曲得仿佛是要喷火，一把将他扯了回去按到了地上，然后开始松自己的领子：“今天我要是不把你这个笨猫日得喵喵叫，我夏尔纳就不是人！”  
“喵？？”林完全不知道发生了什么，又是什么导致了夏尔纳的怒火，他也不敢用力反抗，只能在半推半就中被扒了个干净，然后被压趴在了地上：“等等……夏……你？你这是……怎么了？”夏尔纳一巴掌拍在了他的屁股上：“怎么了？你这个混蛋！你还敢问我怎么了？”林百思不得其解，不知道自己到底做错了什么，才会惹得温文尔雅（他心目中的）的夏尔纳如此的大冒火光，这时候又一巴掌狠狠的拍在他另外一边屁股上：“你这个自以为是的蠢猫！你凭什么自给替我做决定？你想来就来，想走就走，你以为我是什么？我是个摆设吗？”夏尔纳愤愤的将手伸向了林的胯间，一把握住了他的分身：“你以为这个世界上的一切事情，都该你一个人去扛？抱歉了，我看不看得上你，那是我的事情，但是你居然敢擅自替我下决断，这一点，你可是大错特错了！”  
林的要害被拽在夏尔纳的手中搓揉着，他只能尽量忍住想要呻吟的冲动，手心则抓着刚刚被脱掉的衣服。夏尔纳的另一个手上沾了一些不知道的什么的油状液体，慢慢的将食指滑入了他的后门。冰凉的液体刺激得他的括约肌一阵收缩，夏尔纳用手指慢慢地润滑着这朵应该还没被开垦过的小雏菊，脸上的笑容带着一丝邪恶：“这样的体验，看来你还没有试过？”林缓缓地摇了摇头，默默地忍耐着，心理除了困惑，好奇，甚至还有一点点小小地期盼？  
夏尔纳又将中指也放了进去，加大的刺激让林情不自禁的开始扭动起腰肢，而他的分身也在夏尔纳的手心中不安分地弹跳着，夏尔纳喘了口气，保持着耐心，慢慢地开拓着林的后门，这个地方初次如果不好好的润滑和扩展，就会很容易受伤了，他现在不是很想伤害这只蠢猫，所以只能耐心地做足前戏了。  
“夏……”林仍然在软软的叫着他的名字，让他一阵气恼：“既然都打算跟我诀别了，就不要叫我啊！反正以后再也不会相见了，记住我的名字又有什么意义？”林摇了摇头，闭上了嘴，但是扭转的脸上，却能看到一丝悲伤和不舍。夏尔纳又好气又好笑，还有点心疼，但是，他也多多少少的了解了一下光之战士的意义，他知道，这个孩子做出这样的选择，都是为了保护自己，可他就是好气啊，如果真的喜欢自己，为什么不能表达出来，为什么不给自己选择的机会，为什么擅自就决定要逃避并且封印这一份感情？感情难道不是两个人的事吗？为什么从头到脚，自己都被瞒得像个无知的第三者一样？  
夏尔纳抽出手指，将手掌上剩余的润滑液体涂抹在了自己震怒的分身上面，然后对准了已经充分做足了前戏的后庭花上，接触的那一瞬间，他能感受到林的身体猛然一震，几乎要弹跳起来。他俯下身，在林的耳边温柔地劝慰着他：“放松，乖，放松。你身体越放松，就越容易接纳我的进入。”只是刚刚插入了一个前端，夏尔纳就舒服得差点射出来，太过紧致了，这个孩子本身就是久经战斗的人，身体能力远超普通人，再加上又是第一次，就算是做了润滑，也还是很难推进其中。  
夏尔纳咬着林的耳朵尖，像是在念诵咒语一般，不断的重复着：“放松，乖，放松……”然后以极其缓慢的速度，一点一点地，将分身送入林的体内。“嗯……嗯……啊啊……”林的呻吟之声让他的欲望更加的火热，但是他不敢心急，足足花了十几息的时间，才完成了第一次的完全没入。  
“舒服吗？我的小蠢猫？”夏尔纳的分身光是这样呆在里面，就能感受整个内壁都在不断的摩擦着收缩着，想要将他的分身推出，却刺激得他的分身更加想要开动起来，他慢慢地一挺腰，再度将被推出了少许的分身重新送到了最深处。林的身体猛然一颤，然后又重新趴了下来。夏尔纳伸出手，将他的脸扭转了过来，那张脸上的悲伤和不舍早已被情欲所取代，此刻微张着小嘴喘着粗气，就像是已经沉醉在肉体的交流之中。  
“那么，我要开动了？”夏尔纳开始慢慢地前后送腰，将力量不断的推送到林的身体最深处，肉体和肉体碰撞发出了啪啪啪的清脆响声，每一次插入到最深处，那结实的屁股撞到腰和子孙袋等快感都让夏尔纳一阵轻颤，这幅身体，还真是不错啊。夏尔纳甚至有了一种赚到了的感觉。在林渐渐的习惯了这样的节奏和速度之后，夏尔纳用手托起了他的屁股，让他切换成了一个跪趴的姿态，以让自己的分身能够送的更深一些。  
“小笨猫，你……很棒哦……”夏尔纳舔了舔林的脖子，轻轻地咬了一口他的肩膀，猫魅似乎完全被交合的快感冲昏了头脑，只是紧紧闭着眼，微微张着嘴喘着粗气，不时发出一两声细细的呻吟。深深浅浅，浅浅深深，夏尔纳尽情地折腾着面前的这具躯体，摩擦和推进的快感不断的传来，仿佛整个人都要冲上云霄一般。  
终于，聚集在分身顶端的火焰忍受不住的炸裂开来，夏尔纳疯狂地将整根分身都推送到了林的体内，放任自己的欲望喷射而出。林能感受到在体内疯狂脉动的肉棒，渐渐的归于冷静下来，最终归于沉寂。夏尔纳整个人都松弛开来，却冷不丁的被捉住了手腕，然后一下子天旋地转，才发现自己已经被按倒在了地上，背后却不是冰凉的地面，而是他之前为林脱下的衣服。他看着眼前的小猫，一晃从猎物变成了猎人，此刻正带着有些狡猾的微笑，俯下身亲吻了一下他的唇：“夏，你是不是忘了，我不但以耐力为傲，更是有着惊人的学习能力？”  
林利索的将夏的两只手用礼服上的领带绑到了一起，固定在了大理石餐桌的桌腿上，这导致夏尔纳只能一直举着双臂，然后又抓住了他的双腿，将它们前推到和夏尔纳的身体垂直，这个有些耻辱的姿势让夏尔纳不由得愤愤然起来：“你想干什么？你这个小坏猫！”林将从自己身体滴落而出的精液作为润滑物涂抹在手指上，然后慢慢地将手指插入了夏尔纳的后庭：“展示我的学习成果啊，我亲爱的老师。”还没等夏尔纳开口骂人，他手指就已经以惊人的进步程度，开始原封不动地复制刚刚夏尔纳对他所作的一切前戏。  
林用嘴唇在夏尔纳的双腿上轻轻的摩挲：“精灵的修长双腿，真是让别的种族羡慕不已啊……”然后又俯下身，亲吻着夏尔纳的唇，手上的动作则毫不受影响：“你真的知道刚刚你都说了些什么吗？夏……你真的，想要卷入一个……拥有超越之力之人的生活吗？”夏尔纳毫不客气的回应着他的吻，趁着喘息的片刻强硬地回答道：“想与不想，至少应该让我自己来做出选择！”林沉默了片刻，长叹了一口气：“夏……不是我太怯弱，只是，我看到了太多的悲剧……”夏尔纳打断了他的话：“还能比某个傻猫自作主张的单方面失恋，然后差点把自己淹死在住宅区的小型温泉门口更悲剧吗？”  
林的脸蹭一下的红了：“……那是……意外罢了！”然后他顿了顿，抽出了手指，分泌出了一些唾液，涂抹在了自己的分身之上，然后扶着它，对准了夏尔纳的后庭。这一幕也让夏尔纳的脸红了：“你到底都看了些什么鬼，这么粗俗的手法，你是从哪里学来的啊！？”林吐了吐舌头，笑出了一对小小的虎牙：“只要能让你舒服，粗俗一点，又有什么关系呢？”然后缓缓地一送腰，分身的前端已经插入了夏尔纳的体内，林不禁发出了长长的叹息之声：“好温暖……夏……你的身体，好舒服啊……”夏尔纳也发出了舒服的呻吟之声，他吐了一口气，然后有些幽怨地说道：“你这家伙的学习能力也太离谱了吧……这种事也能学得这么快的吗？”林微微一笑，俯下身，亲吻着他的唇角：“其实，这么久的日子里面。我曾经无数次在梦中，和你分享这样的快乐……所以，我要开动了哦？”夏尔纳一把捏住了他的脸：“好好说话，别学舌！”林笑着伸出舌头舔了舔他的指尖，开始慢慢抽送起来。  
慢慢的，一点点的，身体逐渐逐渐地被点燃起来，滚烫的肉棒冲击着肉壁，快感根本止不住地散发到了全身。夏尔纳抬起了脖子，轻轻地喘息着，林伸出手，托着他的后颈，不时将甜美的亲吻，一遍遍地印在他的身躯上。随着速度逐渐增加，肉体的碰撞开始变得激烈，炙热的肉棒像烧红的钢铁，但是带来的却不是疼痛，而是无以复加的强烈快感。夏尔纳的整个身体都被点燃了，他疯狂地扭动着，呻吟之声也变得急促而短暂。  
“夏，你……这样……真好看……”林亲吻着他的耳朵，银色的短发自夏尔纳的鼻梁扫过，他忽然想起在最初相遇的那一天，他自己说过的那句话：“你……果然，是个陷阱啊……”林微笑着点点头：“如果可以捕捉到你的心……那么，就让我做那个陷阱好了……”夏尔纳长叹了口气：“我……之前，受过……感情……的伤害……短期内，并不太想，展开一段新的恋情……”  
林的表情变得有些伤心：“就算是我……也不行吗……如果……你不能尽早决断的话，也许等你下定决心的那一天……我已经，回……”夏尔纳一把堵住了他的嘴：“闭嘴，你这个蠢猫，别瞎说了……”林微微的笑了笑，舔了舔夏尔纳的手心：“所以……你至少是关心我的，不是吗？夏……”  
“可以喜欢你吗？夏……真的可以吗？”林附在夏尔纳的耳边，以几乎听不到的声音，问出了这样卑微的台词。夏尔纳叹了一口气，侧过脸来亲了一下林的面颊：“好吧，我就给你一个机会，让你试一试，能否打动我的心吧。”  
林很快回应了这个吻，并且露出了灿烂的笑容：“那么，就先从打动你的身体……开始吧！”说着猛然一送，开始猛烈的抽插起来，夏尔纳咬牙切齿的想要骂他两句，却屡屡被快感打断：“你，……你这个……你这个……啊……混蛋……蠢猫，……啊啊啊！“  
夏尔纳达到高潮的那一瞬间，体内的肉棒也脉动着喷洒出了火热的液体，激得夏尔纳整个人都抽搐了起来，控制不住的分身将乳白色的液体撒的到处都是，甚至洒在了林的头发上面。林用手沾了一下，然后放进了嘴里：”……我觉得还不错哦？“夏尔纳喘着粗气，好半天才从余韵中回过神来，他坐起身来，看着一片狼藉的地板，只能摇着头长叹了一口气：“所以说，你这家伙……果然是个陷阱啊！”林微笑着，把他抱起来，走向了门口：“那么浴室在哪边呢？我可爱的猎物？”

天动篇end  
20190427


End file.
